


Monaco

by bgrrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Nate, if I did they'd be the worse for wear.<br/>Author's Note: 1.Written for the chuck_nate "Vacation In Monaco" Ficathon. amchara I hope you like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monaco

  


Chuck thinks that if he had any type of decency he never would have invited Nate to Monaco. He tries to tell himself that he was just doing this to fuck with Blair, but well Chuck isn't a fan of lying to himself. Yeah, he wants to fuck with Blair because that's what he and Blair do they fuck with each other. It's not personal, or at least it hadn't been. But now Nate is here and he's fucking himself up. Chuck has a feeling none of them are going to escape this unscathed. Still he's thankful to be lacking decency when sees Nate. He's always been a tad destructive in the name of curiosity and affection. He cares about Blair, and he cares about Nate. One day they will have the kinds of lives that the Bass men scorn. Blair and Nate will have each other forever, but Chuck knows neither of them will give him that long. He also knows that will be strictly his own doing. Chuck can't seem to let people be. He always has to push and prod and poke. He needs to see what makes them tick, and he rarely gets them put back together correctly. Nate and Blair though they're tougher than most, maybe they can put themselves back together. He hopes so. They both mean something to him. That alone should be enough to make him cautious, but Nate is happy and playful and it's been a while since they took the edge off together. Nate's got that look in his eye but he's fighting it and Chuck won't let him win, because he's Chuck Bass and this is what he needs to do.

The second Nate sees Chuck he starts to think this trip to Monaco was a mistake. He's missed him too much. When he realizes that he can't seem to get his eyes off Chuck's mouth he's sure that not only is this a mistake, but that Chuck is Satan. Monaco is too far from home for Nate to be good long. There's no Gossip Girl here and no one needs to know. This is Chuck, it's harmless. It's won't be cheating. It's just something they do. It's just jacking each other off, blowjobs, not sex. It's just something to take the edge off while he waits for Blair, but they both know Nate's not waiting anymore. It's something they do because Chuck always has an itch to scratch. 

A few drinks and he can't think of a reason not to play. The fact is Nate Archibald resident nice boy of the UES, the light to Chuck's alleged dark, gets off on wrong. This is something that he used to think Chuck could give him, but now he knows that Blair can give him this too, so he doesn't have that excuse anymore. In fact Nate realizes he has no excuse for what he wants right now, but fuck it. NYC is a million miles away and this thing with Chuck has always been. He won't let it effect Blair. He'll be so good to her when he gets back, be the prince that she deserves, but right now he has to have this. He can be forgiven, right? Not that she'll ever know, and he could never explain. Somehow he doesn't think she'll understand if he simply says,"he's Chuck Bass". 

**  
They get back to the room and Nate just goes for it, hand down Chuck's pants before the door even shuts.   
"Miss me honey?" Chuck laughs in his ear.  
"Shut up." Nate replies backing them up to the bed.

Then something happens, Chuck's lips are on his. They never kiss. It's not weird or different or any of the things he thought kissing Chuck would be. It's like kissing Blair. That thought would scare the fuck out of him if he could think right now, but all he can do is feel Chuck's tongue running over his lips pushing into him. Nate opens and wraps his free hand around Chuck's neck and pulls him closer. He can taste vodka and lemon on Chuck's tongue. He chases the flavor around Chuck's mouth and feels Chuck thrust harder into his hand. Nate loves getting Chuck like this, a little off balance. It's part of their game this volley back and forth for the upper hand. Nate moans as Chuck swipes his thumb across the head of his cock, advantage Bass, just for a moment. 

Nate pulls back. He let's his lips slide over Chuck's chin and down, his teeth nipping at Chuck's Adam's apple. Chuck groans and his rhythm stutters just a little. Nate grins against his neck.  
"Let me fuck you." Chuck's voice is rough against his ear.  
"What?" He can't be serious because that's not even close to what they've been doing.  
"Come on."  
Chuck has to be kidding because Nate doesn't think he can handle that for about a million different reasons. Nate hasn't stopped stroking Chuck and Chuck hasn't stopped either so this can't be for real.  
"No fucking way." He's panting and Chuck's found that perfect angle with his wrist.  
He's going to laugh until he sees the look in Chuck's eyes. Chuck isn't playing,  
"What? Worried you mightlike it?"  
"Fuck you." Nate speeds up his own strokes because he knows Chuck hates coming first.  
"That's what I'm thinking." Chuck bites out between groans.

Chuck's not even sure what makes him ask Nate for this. He's not even sure he wants it or is ready for it, but thinks he needs it. When he was with Blair, he saw a whole other Blair. One that was more like him than even he imagined. He wonders if there's another Nate and he has the feeling this is going to be his only chance to find out. He wants to really take Nate apart just this once.  
"Please Nate." There is real longing in his voice.   
Nate starts to waver because they've always given each other what they needed, and if Chuck needs this maybe Nate can give it to him. Chuck's looking at him like he thinks Nate's going somewhere and part of him thinks he might be. There's no way he'll be able to justify keeping this up once he's back home. Things have changed with Blair and maybe that's what this is about. Maybe Chuck's thinking of this as one last great get off. Yeah, okay he can do this for Chuck.  
**  
Nate doesn't think there is anyway in hell that this can be the way he's supposed to feel. Just the head of Chuck's cock is inside him and it's so fucking painful he's starting to sober up. Still, he doesn't think he can back out now. They've gone too far. Chuck moves in an inch. This can't be good, Nate thinks gritting his teeth. People do not do to this shit on purpose, they can't .   
"Relax."   
Chuck strokes his hand down Nate's back and somehow that only makes this worse.   
Maybe if he just did it like a band-aid one rip.  
"Just fucking do it."   
When Chuck pushes in it feels like he's being ripped in two, but he's trying to do this. Nate concentrates on Chuck's fingers on his hip, the pattern on the sheets, anything. Chuck is starting to thrust faster and it's killing him. His erection is long gone and he just wants this over.  
"Fuck"  
It's only getting worse.  
"Chuck." His voice sounds strained and desperate to his own ears."Stop"  
God this is killing him, but Chuck is still going.  
"Fuck. Stop."  
Chuck stills behind him,  
Jesus this is humiliating, people do this all the time, but he just can't.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No"  
He reaches back trying to push Chuck off him.  
Chuck pulls out too fast and it hurts worse than before. Nate collapses flat out on the bed. He's in no mood to look Chuck in the eye.   
He feels the bed dip when Chuck gets up and goes into the bathroom.

  
Chuck was so lost in his own fantasy, Blair's mouth, Nate's hand, that it's like he wasn't even there. He's not even sure what happened, but it's definitely his fault, maybe. He's not sure he believes that but he's certain Nate does. Why is he supposed to know everything? Sometimes Chuck thinks his purpose is to be the villain, to get dirty so boys like Nate can stay clean, at least to themselves. Maybe he's right for the job, because his dick still hard.  
Chuck lets his head fall back, against bathroom door, and jerks himself off quick, fast and quiet, thoughts of Blair's mouth and Nate's hand pushing him over the edge. He at least tries to be quiet when he comes. It's unsatisfying to say the least. When he goes back to the bedroom, the lights are off and Nate is in his usual spot on the couch. Chuck wants to say something but there's really nothing to be said.

Nate wakes up first as usual. His ass is sore and he has a hangover. He brushes his teeth, orders room service and waits for Chuck to wake up. He's not expecting anything. They don't do talk. After the first cup of coffee, they're laughing and joking and it's like nothing ever happened, like always. They're best friends no more, no less. Nate ignores the fact that it disappoints, him a little more than usual today.

**

Everything is fine when they get back, until he finds out about Chuck and Blair. He is so pissed he can't even see straight. How the fuck could Chuck do this to him? He's Chuck Bass, fucking fine, Nate gets that, but Chuck is not supposed to lie to him. All that bullshit about caring, when the taste of Blair was probably still on his tongue. Was that Monaco was all about, having them both? He was probably laughing his ass off at that now. When Nate sees Chuck he wants to strangle him with that stupid scarf. He nearly does. He wants Chuck in pain, just like he is. He's cruel to Blair and he knows it's unfair, but all he can think about is Monaco. 

Now he's good and fucked Chuck thinks as he sits at the bar, and watches Blair walk away. He can't have her now and he can't help her. He has no idea how to fix this, and there isn't anyone he can go to. The only two people in the world who might help him hate him. He thinks Blair might forgive him one day if only because he'll prove necessary to some scheme or another. Nate though, Nate's never had a use for him. They've never been allies in a war, or co-conspirators in the destruction of another. He and Nate have only ever been friends.

**  
When he arrives at Blair's penthouse to help clean up Serena's mess it's almost like old times, except there's no warmth in Nate's eyes or Blair's words, and it stings a little. He focuses on the destruction of Georgina. It's over too quickly and he's trying to figure out how to make them work again. His speech at the wedding is a much for Nate as it is for Blair. It fixes everything, but it's not quite right. His father's talk rattles him. Chuck doesn't know who he is if he isn't himself. Everything that defines him is about to disappear. He has to make a choice. He chooses himself because he loves being Chuck Bass.

Nate's livid when he sees the photo on Gossip Girl. Chuck didn't even last a month. He doesn't even try to fool himself into thinking that this is about Blair, as he waits for the elevator. This is about them. He only forgave Chuck because he loved Blair. That made it okay. If Chuck loved Blair, then maybe he cared about Nate. If Chuck cared then this wasn't all just a joke to him, and he hurt the same way Nate did. Chuck and Blair, that's something Nate can handle. Chuck cheating on Blair is something he can't handle because it makes a lie of everything else.

Chuck expects the knock at the door.   
"You couldn't last a month?" Nate's all righteous indignation as he steps inside.  
He expects Nate's anger but his own comes as a surprise.  
"Fuck you Nathaniel." He draws the name out. "You were in Monaco inside a week, so I think we're even." He knows that's crossed a line.  
Nate explodes and Chuck's pinned against the wall before he can think. Nate's body is hot and heavy against his and the wave of lust that rips through him is no surprise.  
"Did you get a sick thrill thinking how you fucked us both.?" Nate asks through clenched teeth.  
"I'm Chuck Bass, everything's a sick thrill to me right?" He grabs Nate's hips and pulls him closer.   
The anger is pouring off Nate and they're both half-hard already, zero to fucked up in sixty.  
"Was Monaco a game to you?" He has to know.

Chuck weighs his options. He pushes off the wall knocking Nate backwards. When they hit the floor, Chuck presses his advantage, grinding against Nate making him moan. Nate's hands are in his hair rough and insistent as he brings their mouths together. The kiss is rough and angry, all rage and lust. When Nate rolls him onto his back it's unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Nate knows he shouldn't be turned on by this, but he's beyond trying to make sense of this. He just wants something, from Chuck that isn't a lie or a manipulation. He wants something he knows is the truth.  
"I'm fucking you." It's not a question, it's not a demand, just a simple statement of fact low and rough against Chuck's ear. 

Nate's fucking him hard, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises, a litany of perversion falling from that angelic mouth. This is the other Nate, the one Chuck was trying to find in Monaco. Nate is dirtier than even Chuck underneath that golden facade. His strokes are hard and deep, making Chuck see stars. Apparently he's not the only one who's learned a few things since Monaco. He can feel his orgasm building when Nate reaches down and starts jerking his cock. Hard, fast strokes that are pushing him to the edge.

Chuck Bass is losing it. Nate's never seen him want it this bad. He's meeting every thrust and Nate's not sure he can last much longer, but he's not coming first. He knows just what it takes to get Chuck off. Just the right twist of the wrist and . . .  
"Come for me." Dark and dirty right in Chuck's ear.  
The words rip through him and he's coming with Nate's name on his lips. Nate's only a second behind.  
**

When Nate's halfway home he realizes didn't get answer to the question about Monaco.  
When he's confessing everything to Blair on a quiet Tuesday night he realizes he never will.  
When he sees the look of pure, unbridled lust on Blair's face as she watches him fuck Chuck, he realizes it doesn't matter.

  



End file.
